GTA Online: Further Adventures in Finance and Felony
Further Adventures in Finance and Felony Trailer (Tunde Adebimpe - Speedline Miracle Masterpiece) |release dates = June 7, 2016 |preceded = Lowriders: Custom Classics |succeeded = GTA Online: Cunning Stunts |availability = }} GTA Online: Further Adventures in Finance and Felony is a content update for Grand Theft Auto Online. It was released on June 7, 2016. Description This update gives players the ability to become the CEO of a criminal organization and hire Associates to buy and sell cargo through the Special Cargo Network. Office and Warehouse properties can now be purchased and utilized for Buy/Sell missions and CEO Work. Many new vehicles have been added, including new supercars and luxury vehicles. Drum magazines are now available for eight weapons in Ammu-Nation. Two new Adversary Modes, Trading Places and Power Play, are also available. Content Jobs/Services Adversary Modes Two new Adversary Modes available: *Trading Places *Power Play VIP/CEO Work and Challenges 3 new VIP/CEO Work missions available: *Headhunter *Airfreight *Haulage 2 new VIP/CEO Challenges available: *Cashing Out *Salvage Vehicles *The update includes 14 new vehicles, where 11 are released with the update itself and three were released through week events: } and . |- ! colspan="3"| Unlocked after Event weeks ! Event week |- | |Grotti X80 Proto |A new hyper car based on the Ferrari F80 concept car. |Power Play Week June 21, 2016 |- |center|200px |Pfister 811 |A new super car based on the . |Pfister 811 Week June 28, 2016 |- |center|200px |Dewbauchee Seven-70 |A new sports car based on the . |Seven-70 Week July 5, 2016 |} Character Customization This update did not add a lot of clothing items. VIP and Bodyguard clothing items added as part of Executives and Other Criminals can now be purchased at clothing stores. Male High Life outfits, specifically suit jackets and pants, can now be found in their respective categories at the clothing stores. Items unique to this update include SecuroServ items and outfits, Tucked Polo Shirts, and multiple variations of glasses. Other *The ability to become the CEO of a criminal organization and buy offices and warehouses. *The ability to buy and sell contraband and other items. *New Assistant contact to aid in organization details. *The Assault Rifle, Carbine Rifle, Combat PDW, Compact Rifle, Heavy Shotgun, Machine Pistol, SMG and Special Carbine gain the ability to attach a third magazine type. All of them can attach drum magazines, with the exception of the Special Carbine (which gains a Beta C-Mag, commonly known as "dual drum magazines") and the Carbine Rifle (which gains an asymmetrical box magazine). These magazines carries 100 rounds (or 30 in the case of the Heavy Shotgun and the Machine Pistol). *The Cargobob can now be purchased from Warstock Cache & Carry, as well as the Jetsam variant. *Several vehicular websites updated with new backgrounds and schemes. *Vehicle pages now gain the performance tables found on the Rockstar Games Social Club, replacing the original statistics tables which identified numerical/verbal stats of the vehicle. Discounts and Bonuses 07/06/16= *A new Adversary Mode, Trading Places, was made available. *Players who logged in during the event were awarded the Pastel Green Pajamas and Pastel Green Smoking Jacket. *25% off Lester and Merryweather Services. *25% discounts on selected vehicles: **Nagasaki Buzzard Attack Chopper *25% discounts on selected items: **Ammo **Body Armor **Carbine, Assault and Compact Rifles **Combat PDW **Heavy Shotgun **Machine Pistol **Parachute Bags and Canopies **SMG **Weapon Tints and Etched Finishes |-| 14/06/16= *Three new Trading Places maps were made available. *Players who logged in during the event were awarded the Red Paisley Pajamas and Smoking Jacket. *25% discounts on selected vehicles: **Western Company Annihilator *Discounts on selected vehicle upgrades: **Bulletproof Tires - 50% off **Car Armor - 25% off *25% discounts on selected items: **Ammo **Body Armor **Carbine, Assault and Compact Rifles **Combat PDW **Heavy Shotgun **Machine Pistol **Parachute Bags and Canopies **SMG **Weapon Tints and Etched Finishes |-| 21/06/16= *A new Adversary Mode, Power Play, was made available. *The Grotti X80 Proto was made available from Legendary Motorsport for $2,700,000. *Players who logged in during the event were avarded the Grotti T-Shirt. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Power Play Playlist. *50% discounts on selected vehicles: **Lampadati Toro **Buckingham Swift **Buckingham Swift Deluxe **Buckingham Valkyrie *33% discounts on selected weapons: **Homing Launcher |-| 28/06/16= *The Pfister 811 was made available from Legendary Motorsport for $1,135,000. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Street Racing Playlist. *40% discounts on selected vehicles: **Benefactor Turreted Limo **Karin Technical *Discounts on selected items: **Masks - 40% off **Bullshark Testosterone - 50% off |-| 01/07/16= *All original Independence Day Special content was made available until July 11, 2016. *25% discounts on all Independence Day Special content. |-| 05/07/16= *The Dewbauchee Seven-70 was made available from Legendary Motorsport for $695,000. *Three new Power Play maps were made available. *Double GTA$ and RP in the Power Play Playlist, until July 8, 2016. *Double GTA$ and RP in the Power Play & Trading Places Mix Playlist, over the weekend. *50% discounts on selected vehicles: **Savage *Discounts on selected properties: **Executive Offices & Office Interiors - 20% off **Garages - 25% off *15% discounts on selected upgrades: **Warehouse Workbench Upgrades Gallery Pre-release Screenshots Reaper-GTAO-Screenshot.png GTA Online FAFF Screenshot 1.jpg GTA Online FAFF Screenshot 2.jpg Screenshots FAFFLaunch-NewswireScreenshot1-GTAO.png FAFFLaunch-NewswireScreenshot2-GTAO.png FAFFLaunch-NewswireScreenshot3-GTAO.png FAFFLaunch-NewswireScreenshot4-GTAO.png FAFFLaunch-NewswireScreenshot5-GTAO.png FAFFLaunch-NewswireScreenshot6-GTAO.png FAFFLaunch-NewswireScreenshot7-GTAO.png Miscellaneous FAFFLaunch-NewswireArtwork-GTAO.png|Artwork featured on Newswire. Further Adventures in Finance and Felony-GTAO-Logo.png|Logo. Videos GTA Online Further Adventures in Finance and Felony Trailer GTA Online - Finance and Felony All DLC Contents GTA Online - All Offices & Warehouses Interiors Finance and Felony DLC GTA_Online_Guide_-_How_to_Make_Money_in_Finance_%26_Felony Soundtracks Trivia *The song playing in the official trailer is Speedline Miracle Masterpiece by Tunde Adebimpe, featured in the Welcome To Los Santos album. The song also plays on The Lab. References Navigation }}hu:GTA Online: Further Adventures in Finance and Felony Category:GTA Online Category:GTA Online Content Updates Category:Downloadable Content